


One Good Sacrifice

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie learns that one good sacrifice deserves another.





	One Good Sacrifice

The annoying ring of the door buzzer sounded through the flat, cutting through his quiet morning. With a touch of irritation, Bodie turned off the cooker and cast a longing glance at the sausages that sizzled in the pan. He hadn't wanted to do more than watch telly, do crosswords and take a good long soak in a Radox bath before duty called in a mere twenty-four hours. Visitors weren't on his agenda.

"Bloody hell. No rest for the weary, eh?" he muttered, pressing the intercom button. "What?" 

"It's Deborah. May I come in?" 

Curious why Doyle's fiancé was here when he'd expected that Doyle would've kept her quite naked until they had to report to HQ, he answered, "Of course, luv. Push." 

Bodie waited impatiently until the lift door opened. Deborah walked towards Bodie with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. 

"Is Doyle all right?" Bodie asked, not giving her a chance to say hello. 

"Bodie, he's fine." 

He let out a relieved breath before he remembered his manners. "Come in." 

"Thank you." 

Bodie led the way through to the sitting room. "Sit. Drink?" 

"Mmmm. Please. Whisky, no water." 

Bodie smiled. "You always did like your booze straight." 

"Just like my men." 

"Eh?" Bodie turned, puzzled at the muttered words. 

"Nothing," Deborah said, waving a manicured hand for him to sit. "Cheers." After a sip, she added, "We need to talk." 

"I must say that's one of your best attributes, getting right to the point. Besides being gorgeous, of course." Bodie saluted her with his glass. 

"You have a silver tongue, Bodie." 

"So...?" 

"It's Ray. He's not doing well." 

"What? You said he was all right!" 

Deborah shook her head, laughing lightly. "I should be crying my eyes out, and here I am smiling. You're a piece of work." 

"Ta. A priceless 'object de art', aren't I?" 

"No wonder Ray loves you." 

Bodie sputtered, dribbling whisky down his chin. He swiped at it and licked a finger. "Pardon?" 

"Bodie, I've broken off my engagement with Ray. He's not truly happy. Oh, he's not said anything, but I can tell. He's attentive and kind and loving but he's... lying to himself and to me. That sounds so awful!" Deborah rose and walked to the window. 

Bodie saw the proud set of her shoulders. He liked her -- damn it anyway. She was right for Doyle. Not as right as he was, of course, but Doyle didn't want him. He wanted Deborah. 

No, that wasn't fair. Bodie'd never asked Doyle if he wanted him. He'd never offered more than a quick shag and a good time. They both knew it was just for fun. 

Didn't they? 

Didn't he? 

Well... No, he didn't. He wanted a lot more. He wanted a life with Doyle, but that was bloody stupid. They couldn't live together openly. Two queer CI5 agents would go down a treat with Cowley and Whitehall and the rest of the sodding narrow-minded world. Too much of a risk, that. Blackmail, surely. Good old fashioned disgust and prejudice wouldn't help either. And what if somebody got at Doyle because of him? 

He'd made a few enemies in his day, to be sure. 

Christ, what a mess he had made. He'd let himself get involved. Let his heart run away with him. But Bodie was a smart man. He'd fixed his mess. His mum had told him many times that it was important, the sign of good manners, to clean up after one's self. 

When Deborah had come along, Bodie had done what a good mate does. He'd got out of the way and left the field open for her, because she was smart and pretty and amiable. Because Doyle would be happy with her. Because she was what the world thought a man should have. 

Because Doyle would be safe with her. 

Deborah turned and smiled. "Bodie, believe me when I say I appreciate what you did for us. You let me have him. I've had six wonderful months. Ray is special." Her smile widened even as her eyes filled. "I know," she said, waving a hand when he started to protest. "He runs hot, temper easy to rise, but he's also quick to contrition. He'd've been an excellent father for any child we might have had." Deborah sat down beside Bodie and put a hand on his sleeve. 

"It's you he really loves, with this deep abiding passion that he's never had for me. Don't bother denying it or to tell me I'm dreaming. I love him enough to know. You're who will make him genuinely happy." She dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief Bodie handed her. "Be patient until Ray finds he can admit that it's you he wants. You know what?" Bodie shook his head. "I really hate you." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, you didn't, did you? You didn't fight for him. It might have made a difference. It was easy on you, because he could watch you from afar and dream. But I was right there, every day, and he had me. You were a dream he thought he couldn't have."

Deborah rose and sighed softly. "Good bye, Bodie. Promise me you'll take care of him. And when he's ready to hear it, please tell him I loved him enough to give him up, but that I also deserve somebody who's devoted to only me." 

"I will," Bodie said, rising also. "Thank you. You're too good for the likes of the bionic golly." 

She let out an inelegant snort. "You really are a prick, Bodie. Handsome and devilish, and too smart by half. No wonder Ray loves you. I'm halfway there myself." 

She kissed his cheek before she walked to the door. Bodie gallantly opened it. At the lift door, she paused. 

"Bodie?" 

"Yes?" 

"If you hurt him, I'll have you killed." 

"Right." 

Bodie shut the door quietly and leaned against it. "Bloody hell, I do believe she'd do it." 

End


End file.
